Tell me your secret
by X-X-Remy-LeBeau-X-X
Summary: When Kurt falls in love with a beautiful new member of the X-Men he needs help from a man renowned for his expertise on this subject.
1. Intro and arrival

Tell me your secret...  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler sat alone in a corner huddled with his knees up by his face in a very uncomfortable looking position but due to his flexible spine he could stay like that for ages and not hurt himself. He was alone, in a group of outcasts he was the most outcast, his mutation saw to this. He was covered in blue fur with only 3 fingers on each hand and 2 toes on each foot. He also had a tail of about 3ft 5" attached at the base of his spine. He was put simply in his own opinion...UGLY.  
  
On the other hand there was Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit who has the ability to charge objects with kinetic energy and release it with explosive effect, he was quite a handsome man and had all the women falling at his feet. It was due to a few things that made him so attractive, could it be his unusual and unique red eyes? His hair? His Cajun accent? His natural charm? Whatever it was it worked.  
  
Recently a new mutant arrived in the mansion, She was beautiful, a sight to be seen. Her name was Tabitha Smith AKA Boom Boom and as her name suggests she can create small explosive balls of energy, which she calls 'time bombs'. Her short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes made her visually beautiful to everyone but to Kurt this was just a minor detail compared to her inner beauty, which he could sense. He found her unusual personality compared to his God fearing beliefs a breath of fresh air and as the old saying goes opposites attract, but unfortunately in this case, to Kurt she seemed uninterested in him and he could see why. I mean who would want someone like him?  
  
The whole thing started a few weeks previously when Tabitha arrived to the mansion having run away from home and an abusive father when she was just 16 years old. Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Institute and the team of mutants called the X-Men, greeted her with a welcoming smile and showed her around before introducing her to the other team members and one-time students of his school.  
  
"Everyone this is Tabitha, she will be joining us" said the professor to everyone in the mainroom.  
  
Everyone smile to her and waved and as usual with all new female members of the X-Men the first person to greet her was Remy "Bonjour chere" said the Cajun with his usual flirtive smile as he kissed her hand.  
  
Tabitha smiled and giggled a little at the kiss to the hand "Uhh..nice to meet you Mr?"  
  
"Call me Remy" came the smooth reply.  
  
"And call me Rogue" came the quick interruption from a certain jealous southern bell.  
  
As this went on Kurt, hidden by the shadows of a dark corner, watched Tabitha with great interest, she was beautiful and Kurt instantly became jealous of Remy's ease in talking to her but was glad that his step sister Rogue jumped in and stopped this before Kurt decided to put his Christian teachings aside and lashed out at Remy from pure jealously.  
  
"Well Tabitha I think that is everyone, but where is Kurt?" he looked around and then to the dark corner smiling at Kurt as he sensed him with his telepathy. "Kurt come and meet Tabitha" he knew of the German's shyness around new people and tried to calm him with his psionic powers.  
  
Kurt walked out slowly from the corner and bit-by-bit he was revealed to Tabitha, she looked at his strange furry appearance wide eyed and with her mouth open a little "Whoa...hello Kurt"  
  
Kurt knew instantly she was frightened and shocked by his appearance and immediately disappeared to the safety of his room in cloud of purple smoke with a slight smell of brimstone to it. There he stayed hidden from everyone for a few days and cursed his appearance. 


	2. Remy to the rescue

Tell me your secret...  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
A few days had passed since the incident involving the new girl Tabitha and Kurt was brooding in his room sat hunched on his bed going over what she said over and over again in his head, she was right he was a freak among freaks. He looked to his 3 fingered hands and placed his head in them sobbing at his appearance. He was alone and would never find love.  
  
Meanwhile Tabitha settled in and was quickly making friends with everyone at the mansion.  
  
"Where is that Kurt guy I met?" asked Tabitha a little worried she scared him off.  
  
"I don't know no-one as seen him in days, I worry about him" said the professor.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him?" said Remy to no one in particular.  
  
"A good idea Remy, you think you can handle it?" said the professor.  
  
"Hey you talking to Remy LeBeau here" he said with a smug smile as he left for Kurt's room.  
  
As Remy approached Kurt's room he knocked on the door and received no answer from the other side "Kurt? You I there Mon ami?".  
  
"Go away Remy, please" came the reply.  
  
"Remy ain't leaving til he talk to you" came the heavily accented reply.  
  
"I suppose I can't win can I?" asked Kurt as he opened the door.  
  
"Non mon ami you can't" smiled Remy as he entered Kurt's rather dark room "You decorate this yourself or did you get in Count Dracula?".  
  
"You come here to talk or to insult my décor?" said Kurt as he closed the door.  
  
"Alright Kurt what is going on? You've been up here for days" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kurt pace up and down the room.  
  
"How do you do it Remy?" asked Kurt as he stopped pacing.  
  
"Do what?" inquired Remy.  
  
"How do you just talk to women like that?" stated Kurt simply.  
  
"This is about the new girl Tabitha isn't?" said Remy with a knowledgably smirk.  
  
"Ja it is, I want to be able to talk to her like you can" said Kurt with pleading eyes.  
  
"Just be yourself Kurt, do you love her?".  
  
"Yes...I think I do but I've never felt this way before".  
  
"Then go tell her".  
  
"But she doesn't like me, you saw how she acted".  
  
"Actually she is the reason I'm here, she asked where you were and your appearance doesn't matter to her or anyone. She'll like you for you"  
  
"Really? She asked for me?"  
  
"Yes! Go talk to her"  
  
And with that Kurt left his room to go find Tabitha and tell her how he felt. Remy smiled at how well he handled that and leaves Kurt's room to go find Rogue as he felt inspired. 


End file.
